Strange Occurences
by drookit duck
Summary: COMPLETE:Spike wakes up to find himself in 2 alternate realities; 1 where he's human, 1 where he's still a vamp. Which one's real? Is he stuck like this forever? Please r r :
1. Human

_A.N- I know this isn't my best fic, but please review!!! Anyway, I just wanted to see what it would be like for Spike to be stuck in this situation. Please review!!!! :)_

Chapter 1 - Human

It was dark. There were voices; lots of them. He recognised them but they were speaking in some garbled tongue. He didn't understand. He didn't care.

There should be pain. There wasn't. He was numb.

There was another noise which caught his attention; a thumping noise. And a ringing in his ears, mixed with the loud sound of shallow breaths....and then the voices. He was spinning in a sea of noise and dark and confusion.

Suddenly a white light shone on his face, bedazzling him regardless of the fact that his eyes were shut. He was sure his eyes were shut. The noises faded with the light and he blacked out....

Spike had awoken and become aware that he was alone. He had also become aware that he was lying down...in a bed. The curtains in the small white room were drawn and the sunlight was pouring in, his first instinct had been to sheild himself from the deadly rays, but to no avail - he had found that he could not move his arms much higher than a few inches.

"Bollocks."

It was about then that it had dawned on him that he was not burning anyway, he decided that the window must have been glazed with that nifty glass Angel had had in his fancy office. The bloody great soddin'....

Spike huffed and attempted to bring himself into a sitting position. Still no luck. He then tried to look about, this he found he could do. He suddenly became aware, rather alarmingly, that he was surrounded by bleeping machinery. There were little flashy lights, the familiar buzzing sound of electricity,...tubes. Tubes?! There were bloody tubes everywhere, tubes and wires and god-know's what else, most of which, Spike found to his horror were sticking into him!

"What the bloody hell?!"

Now in somewhat of a panic Spike found himself hyperventilating. The room started to spin and he soon felt himself blacking out. Whether this was a good or a bad thing Spike wasn't sure, but at least he would be unconscious!

The next time Spike awoke, it was to find himself in the same place, in the same condition, with the same little beepy instruments surrounding the bed.

"Bugger."

He decided to sit and try to work it out rationally. If that was possible with all these infuriatingly beeping machines and tubes and wires and whatever-else.

Possibly he'd been caught by the Initiative again. But no, he'd been in their clutches only a few short weeks...months? Ago and they'd helped him - grudgingly - so therefore, not the Initiative. Possibly another Nazi overrun? Alas no, Nazi's don't put their hostages in beds. Perhaps a new demon-hunting group of Wannabe Scoobies had caught him unawares and...no that was just stupid. That's it! He'd been captured by deranged little green men from planet Zorg here to find out about vampires!

"I've been spending too much time with nerds and geeks." Spike sighed, disgarding the last thought.

It was then that Spike's thoughts were suddenly halted by the small figure in the doorway. The girl stood there, standing unsteadily and staring at him. Spike blinked, the girl blinked back. It was Buffy, she was here and he was here and they were....Bloody hell it was Buffy!

Spike suddenly remembered that the Slayer had every right to be hoppin' bleedin' mad at him for not telling her that he had been alive (in a sense) and well (mostly) and helping Angel for the past year.

Buffy still stood, staring at him. Spike wasn't really that sure what to say. Luckily it was she who broke the silence. A smile spread slowly over her face and she stepped forward and said in a voice choked with feeling,

"You're alive."

Spike cleared his throat and tried to sit up - didn't quite manage. Buffy ran over to his side and laid a hand on his arm,

"Don't." she whispered.

Spike looked at her, still confused,

"I'm alive." he stated, shocked and quite annoyed at how quiet his voice was. "I've been alive for a while." he said, "Was gonna tell you. Probably should've...but..."

Tears ran down Buffy's face and threw herself on him in a tight hug. Spike groaned with the sudden pain that jolted all over and Buffy quickly stood up, apologised and pulled across a rather uncomfortable-looking seat.

"Don't be sorry." she said finally, "Angel told me all about how you came back."

"Angel's here?"

Buffy shrugged, "He was. We all were. When we heard."

Spike was still in the dark, "Huh? When you heard what?"

Buffy stared at him, "You don't know?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

Spike didn't say anything, he would've shook his head, only he found that he couldn't seem to do this.

Buffy took his hand again, Spike looked down and suddenly realised that there were about three tubes from the chemical drips at the side of the bed going into the back of that arm alone. Buffy lean't in close and said quietly,

"Spike, you're human."

The first thing Spike did was laugh, and pathetic though it was, it was a laugh.

"How stupid do you think I am?!" he demanded.

"No!" Buffy shook her head, "It's true, look the window's open look at the sunlight." she glanced around looking for more proof and noticed the many bleeping machines surrounding them, "and listen, here the beeping? It's a heart monitor, Spike."

Spike wasn't exactly sure what to do, or how to react. He would've gladly stood up, had he the strength.

"How?" was all he could say.

"We're not sure. Angel just, " she paused.

It suddenly dawned on Spike that if he was human that mean't surely Angel was human too.

"Where's Angel? Off enjoying his tan-able skin, no doubt."

Buffy swallowed and let go of Spike's hand, "He's not." she said, "It was only you. We don't know why."

"I bet I do." Spike said darkly to himself, then suddenly realised that he was hungry "So what's on the menu for a newly human guy?" he asked excitedly thinking of the ability to eat other things for sustenance rather than just blood. He threw a dark, partially disgusted glance at the drip-packet full of blood that was now attached to his arm, wondering why it still made him hungry.

Buffy smiled and pointed to the door where there stood a woman, whom Spike had not noticed.

"Who's she?"

"The doctor. Dr. Whyte." Buffy stated, standing up.

"I'm afraid there won't be anything to eat for you for quite a while yet." the woman said, flicking a bit of paper over on her clipboard.

"Bugger." Spike groaned, "What then? You just gonna starve me?"

"Only until the operation." the woman said coming over and checking his pulse and doing other doctor-like things.

"What? Sod off! What soddin' operation!"

"Now, don't be a baby, you've already had one, this one'll be a doddle." the woman said shining a not-so-friendly torch into Spike's eyes.

"I've had a what now?" he demanded searching the room for Buffy, but Buffy had left.

"You've undergone surgery already." the doctor said writing something on her clip board and placing it on the bed, at an angle Spike couldn't read it from.

"You've recovered well." she said.

Spike scoffed, 'well?' He was lying in a hospital, how far-from-well could you be?

"Heart surgery's a very tricky business."

Spike froze, heart surgery? Surely they had to have your consent before they went digging into your chest?

"Heart surgery?" Spike asked, voicing his complaint in the loudest, strongest voice he could muster, which he had to admit was pretty pathetic.

The woman brought out a syringe and loaded it with some very shifty looking gunk, "Now calm down, William." she said, Spike cringed at the name, "The worst is over. We'll explain it all to you when you're a little better. Now rest now." and with that she pushed the needle into his arm, none-too-gently either.

_That's it._ Spike thought before he blacked out again, _she calls me William, she operates on me without my consent, she speaks to me like a ten year old. She has got to go._


	2. Explanations

A.N.- Wow reviews!!! I love u ppl! I'm not promising that this chapter is good...in fact I'll go as far to say that it seriously sucks, but I had to tie it all in. But I do promise that the story gets better...and much more interesting so bear with me please!!! :)

Mariana and Squirly4Spike - Thankyou so much!!!! :)

Chapter 2 - Explanations

"I just can't believe he's in hospital." said a voice, it sounded distant.

"I can't believe he's human!" said another equally distant voice.

"Yeah, well that's kinda what I meant by 'I can't believe he's in hospital'." said the other.

"Oh right. Sorry."

Spike opened his eyes to find himself still in the little room, but surrounded by faces - familiar faces. Faces he hadn't expected to see. Faces of people whom he had never really considered as ones who care.

"He's awake!" said a voice that Spike instantly recognised as Dawn's, the Little-bit was sitting a little away from the bedside beside the Witch, who looked bored.

"Finally." Someone groaned, this someone being a very agitated Xander, "How can anyone sleep so long, specially with the noise we were making."

"Oh, Spike!" Andrew said flinging himself onto the bed and weeping onto Spike's chest, "I came as soon as I heard. It's terrible!"

"I wouldn't say it was terrible." said Angel darkly, who was standing brooding in the corner. Spike wasn't that surprised to see his Grandsire there, he'd expected his to be the only face actually, he'd certainly not expected the boy and the witch to be there.

Buffy peeled Andrew away from Spike and shoved him over to the corner beside a disgruntled-looking Illyria.

"I see not why I am here." Illyria said, pushing Andrew away in disgust, "I do not understand why anyone would want to be weakened to this state." she indicated Spike with her arm and then continued to stand quietly inspecting a potted-plant in the corner.

"Why is she here anyway?" Dawn asked looking at Illyria with distaste. Illyria wore the guise of Fred, in order not to arouse suspicion but no matter how girlish and pretty her attire, her speech and actions made her a subject of interest to all bystanders.

"Because she is." Angel said moodily, folding his arms and huffing grumpily.

Buffy watched her ex, feeling sympathy for him.

Spike watched Buffy, wishing he had the strength to pull her down onto the bed with him. Stupid human body.

"Anyone gonna tell me what happened?" Spike asked, he was met with surprised faces as if they'd forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, he's awake?" Giles asked entering the room with an arm full of brimming coffee cups and muffins. He set the snacks onto the table and Xander almost fell over Dawn in the rush to claim his treat.

Giles came over to the bed and removed his specs for their regular clean.

"Quite an unusual predicament." he said.

"Yeah." Spike agreed, eyeing up the table of food, "One less creature for you to worry 'bout, s'pose, huh, Rupert?"

Giles replaced his glasses, "All in the past, Spike."

"But not bloody well forgotten, mate." Spike assured him, still watching the deteriorating muffin pile, "But I might. If you gave me a muffin." Spike said, turning blue eyes on the ex-watcher.

"Certainly not." Giles said, taking a cup of coffee from the table, "I will not go against hospital regulations."

Spike groaned, Buffy patted his arm

"There there. No food for you." she said, too cheerfully.

Just then Kennedy, Willow's little Slayer girl-friend came into the room.

"Will? Thought we were going? We had plans 'member?" she said.

Willow nodded her head in Spike's direction, Kennedy looked to see what she was nodding to and noticed Spike.

"Oh. Right. Hi." she said.

Willow stood up, "I'm coming." she said, "Bye." she said to the room following Kennedy out, she snatched up the last muffin on the way.

Spike sighed.

The room slowly emptied, Andrew made a point of hugging Spike goodbye, much to Spike's disgust. Until all that was left was Buffy, Angel and Spike (Illyria had disappeared with Dawn to get some chocolate.)

Once it was just the three of them, and after a long uncomfortable silence, Buffy began to speak.

"We were gonna save this," she looked to Angel for help, but tall-dark-and-broody was standing in the corner with his arms folded looking supremely self-piteous, "but," Buffy continued, scowling at the vampire and returning her gaze to Spike, "We've decided to tell you now. Just in case."

Spike didn't much like where this was going, but he could hardly just get up and leave.

After a long pause, however, he became a little impatient.

"And?" he asked, his voice quiet and feeble sounding, he mentally scolded himself.

Buffy sighed before continuing; "You were in a coma for a week." she informed him.

Spike awaited her to add to this but she'd seemed to have opted for silence.

"How?" he proded, now finding that he could move his arms almost properly - the drugs must've been wearing off. He took Buffy's hand, she looked like she was about to cry.

Angel grumbled something and pushed away from the corner.

"It was after the big fight, Spike." he said laying a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "You got rewarded."

Spike scoffed, "That's what you call it, is it?"

Angel threw him a dark look.

"So why me? Why not the human-shaped-door-stopper, here?" Spike asked indicating Angel.

Angel remained silent. Spike read his Grandsire's expression as easily as if he'd read his mind.

"You gave it up, didn't you? Signed it away."

Angel turned away, walking back towards the corner.

"You great ponce!"Spike said, "You gave it away, and I was next in line and now you're bitter about it!"

Angel was back at the bedside fast, towering over Spike aggressively, "Watch your mouth!"

"Or what? You'll put me in a hospital? Oh..wait!" Spike replied sarcastically.

"That's enough!" Buffy snapped. She turned to Angel, "We discussed this. Leave your family problems 'til after he's better." she turned just as angrily to Spike, "And don't you start. Just sit quiet and listen to us. If you tire yourself out you'll never get better!"

Spike sulked, folding his arms, careful of the tubes and whatever that was attached to them.

Angel came back from the corner, glaring at Spike. This made Spike smirk, "Angel's in trouble." he sneered. Buffy gave Spike a warning glance and he shut up.

Just then Dawn and Illyria returned.

"I care not for this chocolate." Illyria complained putting another peice in her mouth, "It's sweet and dehydrating. Faked pleasure." She placed yet another square of chocolate in her mouth, "In my time, pleasure was to be found in killing, maiming and control. Not in processed foods."

"Explains why you're so trim then, don't it." Spike said quietly. Dawn came in looking purposeful.

"I want to talk to Spike." she said, "Alone." she added looking pointedly at her sister.

Buffy sighed and reluctantly stood up. Angel walked out after her.

"Don't be long." Buffy told Dawn in passing.

Dawn took a seat at the bedside, and waited for everyone to leave.

"What's on your mind, Lil' bit?" Spike asked, pushing himself carefully into a sitting position.

Dawn sighed and delved straight into an obviously prepared speech.

"I want to apologise for saying that I'd set you on fire if you touched Buffy, at the beginning of our fight against the First. I was trying to be a good sister and I didn't want to hurt you but-"

"Wow! Stop there. Take a bloody breath! Last thing we need is you passing out." Spike said, regretting this immediately not only because of the pain this sudden outburst caused him, but also because of the hurt, tearful look on Dawn's face. "Sorry, luv." he said.

Dawn wiped her nose on her sleeve and hugged him tightly around the neck, "I used to like it when we were friends." she whimpered.

"We still are, pet." he said, ignoring the long strands of brown hair over his face.

"I used to like it when you told me stories of all the cool stuff you did." she said, holding tighter, almost throttling him. "And I was really jealous when you were helping out the SIT's in Sunnydale." she admitted pulling away at last and sitting on the bed, instead of the chair.

"Well, I'll always tell you stories if that's what you want." he said wiping a tear from her cheek, "And I swear," he added playfully, "those potentials meant nothing to me."

Dawn smiled. "You're not gonna die, are you?" she asked.

Spike frowned at her, "Not unless you know sumthin' I don't."

Dawn shook her head, Buffy stuck hers through the door, Spike noticed the nasty she-doctor behind the Slayer. Buffy looked at Dawn and said,

"Hurry up, Dawn, visiting time's over in a minute and we still have to talk to him."

Dawn scowled at her sister, "She's such a pain." she complained. The teenager stood up and turned back to Spike, "Maybe I should tell you some stories," she said, "What with you being all ill and everything."

"Always rely on a teenager to make you feel inadequete." Spike smirked back.

Buffy came back into the room, followed slowly by a reluctant looking Angel.

"You better not have tired him out." Buffy hissed to Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "S'not like we just jumped around or something." she grumbled, leaving. She turned back to wave to Spike before going out the door.

"Sorry, 'bout that, she's...-"

"A good sister." Spike said, folding his arms, "Alright, what were you sayin'?"

"Well," Buffy said sitting back down on the bedside, "You became human."

"Well that certainly clears that up. Crystal palace clear now. And there was me thinkin' I was a goldfish." Spike grumbled, Buffy scowled at him.

"Well if you're gonna be like that-"

"Sorry. Just don't like everyone tip-toeing 'round me. Makes a guy feel pathetic."

"Ok. Well there were some complications."

"Of the hearty kind." Spike smirked.

"Yeah. So we had to get it sorted. Angel called as quick as anything and we've been here with you." She squeezed his hand.

"Uh yeah. That's real nice. But, what's happening? Is this it? Am I done? Am I dying? Shine a little light, Slayer, I'm confused."

Buffy looked at Angel who shrugged, "If he wants to know, tell him."

"Know what? What's to know?" Spike demanded.

Buffy cleared her throat and turned back to face Spike uncomfortably, "Well you see, it's....."

"What?"

"Well, they did some tests."

"And?"

"And they've found something..."

"So?"

"Well, I don't know how to put this..."

"Bloody hell! Are you gonna tell me or aren't you?"

"You're diabetic, Spike." Angel said firmly before Buffy could put in another phrase.

"Huh?"

"Diabetic. It's a disease, Spike."

"I bloody well know what it is." Spike snarled, "Is that it? That's why I'm still here? That's not life-threatening is it?"

"Well it can be..." Buffy said, "You know, if you don't look after yourself." Spike gave her a withering look, "But you're really here for rest and...and observation. You can't just wake up and leave, you know."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"Don't you dare!" she looked scared, like he was about to stand up and walk out.

"You'll stay until they let you go." Angel said firmly.

Spike sighed and pulled his hand from Buffy's grasp.

"How'd I get diabetes anyway. Didn't think it was something you could just pick up, on account of becoming human."

"It's not. You've probably always had it. Might run in your family, been lying dormant all these years while you've been-"

"Dead? Yeah that could be it." Spike grumbled.

"You're lucky."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Lucky?"

"Well, if you hadn't died when you did, you would've died properly." Again Spike gave her a questioning look, "What I mean to say is, well diabetes was a killer when you were human. They didn't know what it was or how to treat it. If it wasn't for you dying young you would've died, well young."

Spike shook his head.

"So what? That's me screwed then, ain't it? Gotta stay here, be 'observed'."

"In case there's anything else. It's for the best, Spike."

"Yeah. The best." Spike humphed. "What's this operation 'bout then?"

"Just a precautionary measure after the first surgery." said the doctor from the doorway, "Nothing to worry about."All three turned to look at her. She walked in, carrying a small black case.

"Now, from what I've heard he's been informed of the circumstances." said Dr. Whyte looking at Angel as if he was in charge, Spike didn't much like this.

"Yeah." Spike said before Angel could reply, "I've heard the latest, Doc. Can I eat now?"

The doctor laughed, it was a high pitched twittery kind of chortle which was annoying as nails on a blackboard. "Now, now, William. You know the rules."

She came over and stood next to the bed, opening the case, "Now, Miss Summers, I'll run through the Gluco-monitor with you, then you can explain it to William in your own time."

Spike found this amusing mainly because he was in the room, conscious and listening.

Angel slinked out, feeling that looking at Spike's human blood would be a little much.

Dr. Whyte brought out a small pen-like thing and held it up for Buffy to inspect.

"Now what you do is this," she lifted Spike's hand up and put the pen-tip to the tip of one of his fingers. She pushed a button on the side and Spike felt a twinge of pain as a small needle pierced his skin.

"Ow! Hey!"

Then Dr. Whyte put a droplette of blood onto this little gizmo (Glucose-meter)and read off some reading Spike didn't really understand.

"Ok? Wasn't that bad was it?"

"For you maybe." Spike complained.

"Now, we've got you booked in for tomorrow morning, bright and early, William."

"Oh let's bloody party." Spike groaned. Dr. Whyte turned to Buffy.

"I'll need to speak to you beforehand."

Buffy nodded and the doctor left.

"Ironic, innit?"

"What is?"

"A vampire with a blood disease."

"You're not a vampire, Spike."

"Yeah. Different."

"Ok. Rest now. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow after the operation, 'kay?"

"Hey, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let 'em kill me."

Buffy kissed his cheek.

"Oh, and tell them I'll have a medium coke and fries."

Buffy smiled and left.


	3. Brother

A.N- Big thanks to my wonderful reviwers!!! You guys rock! :) gonna post two chapters this week (yes I know, I'm generous. Believe me it's the xmas spirit, I don't intend to make a habit out of it.) Please enjoy!!! And keep up with the reviews, they make it all worthwhile (and inspire more crazy-ass stories)

Chapter 3 - Brother

Spike again awoke to find himself in the small room. He felt groggy, tired. The room was bleary and dull. His body felt numb. And he was dully aware that there was some kind of plastic mask over his face.

A tall, beautiful and busty nurse came in and put something on the bedside table. She noticed Spike was awake and smiled before hurrying out the door.

_Suddenly this place isn't quite so bad._ Spike thought to himself as she disappeared from his vision.

Suddenly Buffy came through the door, carrying her coat over her arm. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Spike tried to supress the groan that escaped his lips, but didn't quite manage and Buffy quickly let go and took his hand instead.

There were tears in her eyes Spike noticed. A jolt of happiness flowed through him at the thought that she cared so much.

Just then the doctor headed in carrying the clipboard again, she removed the mask from his face and flicked a switch on one of the machines.

"You're well on the road to recovery now." she said, replacing the clipboard on the end of the bed, "Never have I seen someone react so well to surgery in such a short time." Spike didn't feel like he was recovering well. "Just some good old fashioned rest and you'll be good as new."

"And some food." Spike added weakly, fearful that she might have forgotten.

"Yes, quite." Dr. Whyte laughed.

"I don't have to sign anything do I?" Spike asked feeling a sudden weakness come over him.

"Oh no. You're brother's taken care of all that." the woman said making a point of adjusting the drip stand, which Spike noticed had another two new bags of chemicals and blood on it.

"Brother? What bro-?" Spike began, then stopped. Buffy shot him a warning glance.

"Your brother, Spike." she said giving him a 'play-along-with-it' look.

"Oh that brother." Spike said, catching on. He caught sight of his 'brother', Angel, standing just outside the door talking to the tall busty nurse. Spike felt a sudden pang of rage flow through him, that was _his_ tall busty nurse, not Angel's.

"Not experiencing any memory loss are we, William?" the doctor asked, getting out the horrid little pen-torch again.

"No!" Spike yelled, pushing himself flat against the bed in an attempt to escape her, "No memory loss! None at all! I'm perfectly fine and bloody sound of mind! Just keep away from me with your bloody devices and what have you!"

"Maybe we should double check, just to be sure."

"No! I'm fine! Honestly!" Spike said, physically shaking.

Dr. Whyte replaced the torch in her pocket and looked to Buffy, "I'll need to speak to you and his brother to arrange medical treatments and contact numbers."

"Sure." Buffy said. She turned to Spike, "We'll not be long."

"Oh please, don't hurry back." Spike said weakly, looking at the Doctor with venom, "I won't die in the next fifteen minutes. Promise."

They'd been gone for about fifteen minutes. Spike had amused himself with watching the blood drip out of the bag and down the tubes into his arm. How strange it was to feel hungry as a human while looking at blood.

Suddenly, a very odd feeling overcame him, the room began to spin. Everything blurred and mixed and swam around him. Spike drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Strange Occurrences

AN- AHa! It gets more interesting now!!! (and confusing but heh? I just wrote the damn thing) I'm being real nice posting this (especially when I haven't double checked it yet (oops) so if it's really bad that's my excuse)

Please enjoy! (and if anyone's planning on getting the Harry Dresden audio cds they kick ass. At present I'm pestering my parents for them.) Just thot I'd say that. Doesn't have anything to do with this fic. Ok I'll shut up now.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 - Strange occurrences

He suddenly awoke to find himself in a dark, dank, cold alley. The ground on which he lay was wet and sticky with blood. His own blood.

Confused, he attempted to move, a pang of pain rushed through him and he let himself drop to the ground panting with effort.

"Lie still." hissed a voice from nearby.

Spike twisted his head painfully in order to see who had spoken. His eyes met with the familiar shape of his Grandsire, sitting quielty on a crate watching him. Beside him was Illyria, bruised and bloody. Spike noted the gashes on Angel's face and chest.

"Where...?" Spike panted looking to his Grandsire for the answer.

"You've been out for hours. Dreaming I think." Angel said, still watching Spike.

"What? S'going on? I was-I was..." Spike trailed off, "Dreaming? No. Wasn't-wasn't bloody dreaming."

"You've been lying there for hours, Spike. Mumbling and twitching." Angel smirked.

Spike frowned, "T'was so real." he said quietly, "And Buffy, Buffy was there..."

Angel sighed, "Come on." He got to his feet, guarding a gash on his leg just above his knee.

"Where are we?" Spike asked, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"We're still in the alley." Angel indicated in a direction with his arm, "Remember? The dragon? The big fight?"

"We won?"

"You could say that." Angel bent down with grimace of pain and lifted Spike to his feet. Spike hung loosely against his Grandsire wishing that he was still dreaming. Angel wrapped a bloodied arm around the younger vampire's torso and the three of them headed slowly in an average direction.

"Gunn's dead." Angel said as they stopped to rest.

"Died in action." Spike said, his voice but a low whisper, "Jus' what ol' Charlie wanted."

Illyria came up behind them, "I tire of these battle wounds." she commented, "They slow us down."

"Yeah." Spike said, "You're not the only one, Pet." he added, tripping over his feet, Angel let him fall and Spike landed face down with a grunt of pain. "Little help here?"

Angel sighed and helped him up, "Where we goin' anyway, Grandma?" Spike asked.

Angel toyed with the idea of dropping him again, but refrained.

"Hotel." he said instead.

"Right." Spike smirked, "Daddy's old abode."

They reached a hotel, but not the usual one, and went to the reception. The guy at the desk gave them a worried look.

"Room." Angel said, "Please." he added as an afterthought.

"I think you three need a _hospital_. This is a _hotel_." the boy looked at each in turn;

Illyria with wounds all down her face and neck, a nasty blood stain on her outfit marking a stab wound. She stared at him with hollow inquisitive eyes. Angel stood beside her, with a wounded leg and battered ribs, his shirt ripped at the bottom and blood running from a headwound. He was hunched over supporting Spike who was sporting a broken wrist and an obviously fractured collar bone which jutted out and protruded through the flesh. His face was bloody, his shirt in tatters and he seemed semi-conscious.

The boy cleared his throat and gave them one last glance over before handing Angel a key.

The three bloody figures followed the young man towards the stairs.

"Shouldn't we use the elevator?" Angel asked, looking at the daunting staircase.

"It's broken." the boy said.

"Figures."

Spike made a snort of laughter as he looked at the stairs, "Should we just camp here? I'll put up the tent. Angel can cook the sausages!" he coughed again and wiped the blood from his lips, "We'll never get all the way up there in one bloody night."

The boy glanced over the three again, "Sorry." he apologised, shrugging, "There's no other way."

They started to ascend the staircase. They got to about the fifth stair before Spike collapsed to the floor bringing down his disgruntled Grandsire with him. Illyria gazed down at them with a steady stare.

"You crumble easily." she stated, "I do not think that your wounds are healing."

Angel looked up at what had been Fred, nursing his leg, "They will." he growled pulling Spike up again. They slowly made their way upstairs, with reluctant and grudging help from the young boy.

"That's the room there." the boy said as they approached a door.

"Hey, Tinkerbell, there's only one bed." Spike commented as they entered the 'suite' (more like sour.)

"We don't have any more rooms." the boy replied. The others found that hard to believe. Spike dragged himself over to a sofa and inspected his broken collar bone, hissing with pain when he prodded the injury back into place.

"I think 'the lady' should get the bed." he said, now looking at his fractured wrist as if it were something insulting.

Angel limped towards a rickety looking chair and, rolled up his trouser leg to reveal an ugly wound.

"You got off lightly." Spike said, licking blood from his lip reminding himself that he hadn't eaten.

Illyria walked towards the single bed and sat lightly down on it.

"This sleeping object brings no comfort." she said looking at Angel as if he were responsible for the atrocity, "I wish not to rest on it."

"It's got to be better than the floor, your _majesty_." Spike told her, he took hold of a bit of his ruined shirt attempting to rip a strip from it. He struggled one-handedly with it for a bit before Angel came over and snatched it from him, ripping a strip off. Spike nodded thanks to his Grandsire and began to bind his broken wrist with the black and bloody material. "So maybe you should be thankful." he finished.

"Is that all?" the boy asked who was still standing at the doorway, "D-do, do you need anything? Blankets?"

"Blood." Spike said holding his arm against his body defensively, "Lots of blood....and some Chinese food...and a bottle of Jack."

"S'cuse me?" said the boy, not knowing whether to take this list for real or not.

"Ignore him." Angel said giving Spike a look, "Just the blankets."

Spike grumbled and sunk lower in the chair, ignoring the pain from his fractured collar bone.

The boy nodded to Angel and then left.

"You could've at least got some booze." Spike growled, "Some champagne, celebrate our victory."

"What victory?" Angel snapped, "Gunn's dead. Fred's gone. Westley's dead! Lorne's gone away! Buffy's on the other side of the globe. Nina's not even speaking to me! And now I'm stuck here with _you_ and the overgrown..." he indicated Illyria.

"Smurf?" Spike suggested, "It's the blue that does it."

Illyria turned her eyes to him, "What be this 'schmurf' that you call me?"

"Smurf, love. Small, blue and annoying. Suits you very well." Spike said, grinning, "Anyway," he said looking back at Angel "Think of all you've achieved, all we've done.....Bloody hell! I sound like you! Someone stake me!"

But Angel was too tired to react to the joke, he gave Spike a withering look and then went to the bathroom to clean his wounds.


	5. The Hungry Ones

A.N.> A belated Merry Christmas and an Early New Year to those of you who care so much (I love u all) to read this stuff! :) Please Enjoy. And I'm changing it from a Buffy fic to an Angel fic OK? Coz I've realised it's more Angel than Buffy. :) Please enjoy and review. :)

Chapter 5 - The hungry ones

"Ow! Get off, Angel!" Spike hollered, "I said clear out! Bugger off! Ouch!"

"Stop fidgeting and sit still!"

"Bollocks to that!"

Angel slapped him. Right across the face, like some woman he'd insulted. The great poof.

Spike was silent. Stunned even.

"Now shut up." Angel warned, taking the wet cloth to clean his irresponsible relation's wounds.

"You pansy-slapper!" Spike grumbled, "Stupid poof of a Wanker. I'm embarrassed to be related to you."

Angel sighed and "accidentally" pushed the cloth deep into Spike's wounds. The younger vampire hollered out in pain, but couldn't move as Angel had him pinned down.

"Bastard." Spike said darkly.

"Don't be so stupid then." Angel said darkly.

"Can't help it. Inherited it. From you." Spike quipped, and instanlty regretted it when his Grandsire forced a hand into his shattered collar bone.

"OK. OKAY! Stop." Spike panted, wishing he could have something to eat so that he would heal quicker.

Angel stood up and lifted the bowl of lukewarm water.

Illyria returned from the other room, "The Fledgling half-breed hungers after sustenance." she said to Angel, sitting down on the bed ( she'd opted to rest there afterall.)

"Fledgling?" Spike demanded, insulted, "Hey! I may not be ancient like you two oldies, but I'm hardly a spring bloody chicken!"

"How did you guess he was hungry?" Angel said sarcastically to the blue-tinged woman. Illyria, not really understanding sarcasm, answered.

"He becomes irritable." she said. She looked both of her vampire aquaintances over, "Neither of you will heal without the consumption of blood." she stated.

Angel and Spike gave each other a look. Spike shrugged then instantly regretted this as he cringed in pain.

"Should I go to the butcher?" Angel asked.

"It'll be shut, shit-for-brains." Spike told his Grandsire cockily.


	6. Sleep, flammable sleep

AN- Hi. Hope everyone had a good Xmas and a good Hogmanay ( New Year). Thanku for the review. And Squirl4Spike I am SOOO jealous! I want those audio cds so bad!!! Just have to stick with the clips I downloaded the now. (which rock) Well here's another chapter in the world(s) of Spike. Thought this one should be a little funny, dangerous...flammable... smirk ENJOY!

Chapter 6 - Sleep, flammable, sleep.

They later fell into fitfull slumber. Illyria rested on the bed. Angel had forced Spike off the sofa and was now sleeping there. Spike _had_ been offered the bath but had declined the offer due to "unhappy memories", so he was now slumped on the floor, his head against the hard wall.

It wasn't until the sunlight began to filter into the room that they were disturbed. The golden light crept into the shabby room slowly, making its way stealthily towards where Spike and Angel were sleeping. Slowly it warmed their flesh, then scalded it. Finally a very small flame errupted on Angel's sleeve. Spike awoke.

"Who's cookin'?" he moaned sleepily, opening his eyes to find his Grandsire's arm alight and then he noticed the smoke surrounding himself. "Oh. We are." he said jumping up and getting out of the sunlight quickly. He looked about for something to put out the blaze. A large part of him would have rather watched Angel burn for at least another few minutes. But some other smaller, more rational side of him told him he'd better put it out. He would feel guilty otherwise. It would make him feel Gawd Awful too. Angel would bitch at him for hours about it. He'd have to apologise to the poofter! This last thought convinced him and he grabbed the bowl of water Angel had used earlier to torture him. He tossed the water (complete with bowl) onto Angel. Angel started with the shock of the water. Then recieved a blow to the jaw from the bowl. Then realised the sunlight and the burn and Spike.

"What the hell?" Angel demanded sheilding himself from the light, "Who left the curtains open?"

"Mmm. Smells like bacon." Spike smirked, tossing a towel at his bedraggled Grandsire. "Sorry 'bout that. Had to. You know, before you burnt to cinders."

Angel scowled at the younger vampire irretably, "Did you _have_ to pour water on me? You couldn't just wake me up?"

"Course not!" Spike grinned, hugging his wounded arm against his body, "That'd be too easy....ugh...I mean, moment of panic. Instinct, yeah!"

"Of course." Angel said darkly, closing the curtains warily, purposefully directing a shard of light at the younger vampire who stepped aside cockily and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Think the bone's mending." he said stretching his wounded arm out and hissing with pain.

"Illyria's right. We need blood to heal properly." Angel said, putting a hand to his bruised and battered ribs.

Fred came in and dumped the bag of blood on the table. She turned around to face the two vampires indignantly and morphed back into Illyria's form.

"I care not to be used in this way." she announced, "I am Illyria. Ruler. Not lacky-servant to ailling half-breeds."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your skin on, blues-sister." Spike said, snatching up the first packet of blood before Angel could lay his hands on it, and hungrily ripping the top open. "You'll not get _used_ again."

Illyria turned cold eyes on him, "No. I will not." she stated. Angel picked up another pack of blood and left.

Illyria walked towards Spike. Spike was taken aback slightly by this. Her face seemed to have changed. She started at him deeply with all-seeing-eyes. She reached out to touch his face.

"What the bloody h-?"

"I know what you saw. Where you were." Illyria said, even more eerily than usual. Spike backed away from her, dropping the half-empty packet on the floor.

"What?" his back was against the wall. "Bugger off!" he growled, giving her a swift punch to the face, but she seemed not to notice it. "Bugger off!" he said again as Illyria, the ancient within the young, placed a hand on his arm. "What are you-?" he stared into the cold blue eyes, to see them change. He watched, totally mystified, as the features changed slowly into that of Buffy.


	7. Confusion

AN- Sorry for delay. Put it off too long. So, as an apology-present, I give you two chaptes. The penultimate and the LAST chapter. Please enjoy and reviews? SO welcome!!! :)

Chapter 7- Confusion

He must've slept for only a small while. Opening his eyes to find himself, yet again, in the small white hospital room. Buffy sat at his side, stroking his arm distractedly. Spike made to speak but found that he couldn't.

"It's ok." Buffy said, "We were worried," her voice choked, "We...we thought we'd lost you....again." she added as an afterthought, "You've died more times than me." she smiled sadly.

The room was blurred and images seemed to be bleeding into one another. Angel came into the room. Every sound seemed distant. Echoed. Spike's head ached with confusion. Where was he? Was this hell? To be caught within worlds, between worlds. In some kind of bleeding limbo?

Angel said something to Buffy, but Spike didn't catch it - it seemed like another language altogether.

Spike closed his eyes and opened them slowly as if hoping that this action would erase the current situation, like an etch-a-sketch. It didn't.

He wanted to speak. He wanted to explain. He wanted to ask questions to have it all explained to him. But even if he could bring himself to speak, where would he start?

Angel looked down at the pathetic figure. He could hear his heartbeat. The scent was familiar but unrecognisable all at once. It smelt like Spike, but it didn't. The aroma had changed, it was warmer, due to the pumping blood.

But the heart beat was faulted and weak. Angel knew that he wouldn't last long.

Spike looked at the door. Dawn was outside with the witch. The Little-bit looked scared. She held Willow's arm as if it were a sheild against the world.

Suddenly the room began to drift, swirling like some colourful liquid. Spike closed his eyes. He felt sick.

When he next opened them it was to find himself on the floor. His head against the wall. The grubby hotel room surrounding him. Everything seemed quite dark. It was night. A siren sounded - loud and peircing. Spike shuddered as the screeching noise lingered in his head.That was the problem with being a vampire, you had better hearing than everybody else. Sometimes you could even hear the very blood running through the veins of victims before you were even close to them. That was something that he used to savour. Not now. Now, it made him ill with guilt, the voices of his victims would begin to haunt him. Bloody soul. Bloody place. Bloody everything.

A hand came into view pulling him slowly away from the wall and to his feet. He looked up to see his Grandsire. Bloody Angel. The Bloody great ponce.

"What's up, Peaches?" he asked as Angel dragged him over to a chair.

"Everything but you." Angel sighed grumpily. "I'm not your nurse, Spike. Either drink the blood and get better or go die in a corner."

Spike snorted a laugh as Angel angrily threw a packet of blood at him.

"Yeah. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Spike said, lifting the packet to his lips, "How's the creature from the Blue Lagoon? Still got it in for me?"

He was met with a questioning look.

"You don't know? Ol' High n' Mighty went loopy last night. Knocked me unconscious. The Bloody Great Body snatcher."

Angel frowned, snatching the packet from Spike, who hadn't actually opened it yet, and ripping it open before handing it back.

"You're delusional, Spike. Illyria's been asleep for ages.....Does she actaully sleep?"

"Gawd Knows."

"Drink the blood, Spike."

"Bollocks to you."

"Spike." Angel warned, a flash of fangs graced his lips.

"Oh don't give me that." Spike said, giving him the fingers. But he took a sip anyway, "T's cold anyway, Forehead boy."

Angel folded his arms and headed to the door.

"And maybe I am delusional, but I'm still a damn sight better lookign that y-."

Angel turned around to see Spike slumped on the floor, unconscious yet again. Angel sighed.


	8. A low to a high to a low

AN - This is the LAST chapter!! Hope you've enjoyed it as much I i've enjoyed churning it out. :) I promise two new fics next week and I started another non-Kayla-related one in Higher English yesterday (who said I had to write my essay in class time?) so I promise at least two new fics next week. :) Thankyou all for reading and please come back and read more soon.

Chapter 8- A low to a high to a low

Buffy entered the room with a plastic insulated cup of instant coffee. Dawn followed with a clear plastic glass of oragne jiuce balancing a book on her head.

"Y'ever noticed that it's actually quite easy to do this." Dawn said as the book slid off her head and landed on the floor with a loud slap. "Oops. Not so easy."

Buffy shot her sister a withering look and sat down on the visito's chair beside the bed. Spike sudden'y realised that he'd found his voice, crackeand quiet though it may be.

"Buffy..."

She turned sad eyes to look at him.

"...where are we...?"

Buffy felt a pang of fear. Had he lost his mind? Again? His memory?

"You know where we are, Spike. Don't you?"

"Yeah....some hospital. Not what I meant. Buffy, is it real?"

"What?" yup, he'd gone mad.

"I wake up...and I'm here...in this bloody white room from hell...then I'm not any more...in some bloody hotel with abroken collar bone."

Buffy frowned. Confused.

"It's bloody awful, Buffy."

Dawn made a choked sob and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with the nibblet?"

"She's scared, Spike."

"She's not the only one."

"No. She's not." Buffy smoothed out a crease in the duvet, "Spike. When you leave here...well, they don't think you're fit to live...by yourself...and-"

"You're having me commited?! I'm not bloody crazy, Buffy! Honest. It may sound it but-"

"No. What I mean to say is...you might have to come live with Dawn and me...in Italy."

Spike smiled, suddenly life didn't seem quite so bad anymore.

It was light when Spike woke up in the hotel room again. There was no one there. His head throbbed, reminiscent of the horrid pain like that of the Initiative implant chip.

He sat up and looked around cautiously. He was confused and tired and wanted to be dead. Properly dead, in the ground;cold.

He pulled himself together and arose to his feet slowly; unsteadily. He leaned against the wall, the room swam with colour. He doubled over ducking from the dealy light. Then he stopped. Why duck? Why bother? Surely if he died in this realoty, he would live on human in the other? Both seemed equally real. He walked to the window, opened the blinds and felt the scadling of his flesh. It burned. It burned. A heat of scalding light on flesh. It over took him as smoke poured from him. It hurt so badly. He'd burnt to death before...why not again?

Before slipping into unconsciousness he felt something gram him from behind.

Bollocks.

Again he awoke in the familiar hospital bed. This time surrounded by familiar faces, all gazing at him. There was too much pain to even feel embarrassed. He gasped for breath, but it was a struggle to get any. The pain so raw, overtook any other sensation. He was dying. He'd attempted to make this the reality and time had screwed him over! How unfair to meet his fatal moments in this reality, the one he wished to stay in.

The room darkened but did not disappear someone said something that he did not understand. He blinked as if it would brighten the room. He became suddenly aware of a monotanous beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. Slowly it decreased and grew faint...Beep....beep.....beep...beep.

How unfair it all was for a master vampire to die in this way. For a champion, who fought for his soul. For a man who's finally got what he deserved.

Buffy lent forward to kiss his cheek, but he didn't seem to even notice. She let tears fall onto his face as she whispered a silent goodbye.

Spike awoke in a feverous sweat. Shaking, gasping. He looked about...no hotel room...not hospital. He was in an alley, lying on a wet ground. A lamplight illuminating the body of a grotesque demon which lay next to him. Spike groaned and sat up, he was wounded. He knew walking would be difficult. He was surrounded by corpses. Completely alone.

No. Not alone. One lone shadow stood watching him...

"Angel?" Spike asked. There was no reply.

THE END


End file.
